The Saving of Harry
by ducky-doll
Summary: The return of Voldemort has created a stir in the wizarding world. Hermione is the only one who can save Harry but first she must come to terms with the... discovery. How can everyone else handle the truth when not even she can. Please R/R and tell me wha
1. The Muggle Swimming Carnival

Chapter One... 'The Muggle Swimming Carnival'  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was not exactly known as the best swimmer. She had a fear of deep water, hated the muggle swimming classes she was forced to go to as a child and most of all, had hardly ever been to the beach in her whole life.   
  
Ron Weasley however, was a different story. Over the summer holidays his family, and Harry Potter, had gone on a holiday to Australia after Fred and George won an inventing competition the previous year. Most of the money had been used for the holiday, which they had all thoroughly enjoyed however the mischievous twins had made sure they kept some aside for their next project... opening a joke shop to rival Zonko's in Hogsmeade.  
  
Because of this exciting Australian adventure all of the Weasleys and Harry were now very much experienced at swimming and going to the beach. It was infact, Harry and Ron who suggested the swimming carnival to their Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Agate.   
  
Most of the class had been riveted by the idea of a 'muggle like swim carnival' and a lot of the girls had been discussing what sort of 'bathing suit' to wear. Some had conjured up the most exotic of suits including a one-piece fit for a flamingo and a bikini so small that not even Ginny, Ron's tiny sister would have fitted into. Hermione on the other hand, could not think of anything worse. Having to swim in front of everybody at Hogwarts was a big deal but having to wear something so... small was even worse.  
  
"Oh cheer up Hermione," said Ron as they strolled down the dim corridors of Hogwarts having just finished another wonderful Great Hall dinner.  
  
"Easy for you to say," replied Hermione as she stared at Ron's tan. He sure had grown taller over the summer, he was hardly recognisable except for the honey tan, however he still had that fire engine red hair which made him (and the rest of the Weasleys) stand out. Harry too, had grown taller and was a good fifteen centimetres over Hermione's bushy brown hair.  
  
"You know, you should have come to Australia with us," said Ron. "Fred and George did offer remember?"   
  
"I remember," said Hermione, as they reached the portal to the Gryffindor Common Room. Gryffindor was one of four houses at Hogwarts and all of the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione were in it. Apparently, it meant that they all displayed bravery and this was something they were very proud of. None of them could have beared being put in Slytherin, the house of what they called 'evilness'. Draco Malfoy, their arch-enemy was a Slytherin and they all seemed like him... nasty, slimey and greasy bullies. Hermione continued. "But Mum and Dad couldn't afford it."  
  
"Your parents didn't have to pay," added Harry and Ron at exactly the same time. It seemed they had become even closer friends over the holidays having spent nearly every waking moment together.  
  
"But," Hermione sighed. "Oh don't worry."  
  
"Password?" snapped the Fat Lady portrait who was obviously sick of waiting for slow children to enter. "Come on, I haven't got all day you know? Martha is having a party over on the Second Floor. I'd rather like to go but you lot keep me standing here all day. It's time for a new Password Portrait I'd say!"  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron ignored her lecture that continued for another three or four minutes. After she'd finally finished (and hardly taken a breath), Harry said the password.  
  
"Bunny Hop," he said loudly.  
  
"And about time!" the Fat Lady replied, swinging the painting out of the way so they could crawl through. As they did, they heard her mutter something that sounded a bit like, 'silly children... hmph'.   
  
It was still in the first week of the new year at Hogwarts and they were all very glad to be back. Hogwarts was unlike most schools and all of the students (even the Slytherins) had to admit they enjoyed being there. They were enthusiastic about MOST of their classes and a lot of them even did their homework on time. There were a very exceptions of course, like Professor Snape's Potions class but no one could argue that Hermione was not the smartest of them all. Yet even the smartest had downfalls. Hermione's was water.  
  
"I still don't get it," Ron was saying as they sat down in front of the fireplace which had kindly been lit by one of the house elves who worked at Hogwarts. It might even have been Dobby, a house elf who Harry and his friends were quite good friends with. Dobby had been of some help to Harry during the Triwizard Tournament, something that had resulted in the death of a student of Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory. Hermione fought back a tear as his memory seeped into her mind. "Why are you afraid of water?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it," Hermione retorted, fiddling with a Wizard Chess piece that had been left on the carpeted floor, all by itself. It was a Knight and a grumpy looking one at that. His head was a bit cracked from being dropped and it seemed eager to find the rest of it's friends. Hermione carefully placed it on the coffee table incase it tried to hit her or something.  
  
"Well why don't you try?" Harry asked, just as curious as Ron but slightly more tactful.  
  
Hermione sighed. She obviously wasn't going to be able to get anywhere until Harry and Ron had a satisfactory answer. So she took a deep breath and began. "I really don't know. There is something about water that scares me. I don't like being near it, except in the shower and drinking it of course but it's almost like an invisible wall. There is something inside that acts like a barrier, not letting me go near it... it's almost like it won't LET me in water." She blushed. "I know this must sound awfully silly," she added when she caught a glimpse of Ron who was struggling to fight back the giggles.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry. "It's just a dumb swimming carnival. There is nothing to be afraid of. You had muggle swimming classes didn't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well you will be better than a lot of the other girls then won't you? Some of them have never swum in their lives!"  
  
"I'm sure they are in the library right now, looking up some sort of magical spell to make them swim like a fish!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Not everyone spends their life in the library," Ron muttered under his breath, a little louder than planned.  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione said, quite upset but not letting it show... too much.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Ron, an innocent, boy-like expression appearing out of nowhere on his freckle covered face.  
  
"Calm down!" Harry interrupted, aware of the glares that were crossing the table between Ron and Hermione. Arguements were very common between those two and Harry had a feeling that if he wasn't there all the time to sort them out that someone was going to lose an eye one day.  
  
Ron and Hermione fell silent. They both looked anywhere except at each other as Harry spoke.  
  
"The swimming carnival is tomorrow and there is nothing any of us can do to stop it. Hermione, I suggest you try and get over your fears because in no sense will you get hurt. Dumbledore and the teachers know that not everyone can swim and will be taking all security measures," he too began to think about Cedric and the Triwizard Tournament. "Ron, you need to stop pestering Hermione about her fears. Everyone has some sort of phobia and I distinctly remember you have a great dislike of spiders. Now do you both understand me? Is this all clear?"  
  
There was a silence so Harry took this as a 'yes' from both parties. "Good, now it's getting late and we all need a good night's sleep. So we better get a move on to bed."  
  
They all rose from their chairs and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the Knight Chess piece was gone from the coffee table, he must have started an adventure to find the rest of the board.  
  
"Good night," Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good night," Ron muttered back.  
  
"Sleep well," added Harry as they disappeared up to the separate Girl's and Boy's dormitories.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think about this story so far. It has a lot more in plan but I need to know whether to continue it or not. I am very excited about this one, the idea just CAME to me and I sat up till God knows when typing out my ideas and re-writing them over and over again. I personally think this story has the potential to be my best but I want to know what you all think too! 


	2. Like a Fish in Water

Chapter Two... 'Like a Fish in Water'  
  
  
  
By the next day, everyone was in much happier moods. Hermione and Ron were well over their little 'tiff' and were too busy trying to calm their nervous energy to be thinking of anything but the carnival.  
  
It had been organised to be just like a muggle swimming carnival. Dumbledore had prohibited any use of magic, except for the security measures and everyone was expected to participate in some event. It would be a house competition as this made the most sense and each house had to have two competitors for each race. You had a choice of which event or events you went in and Harry and Ron were having a go at nearly everything. Hermione on the other hand, decided that the 50 metre freestyle was more her thing.  
  
Carriages arrived at Hogwarts early that morning, ready to take them to the swimming pool that Dumbledore with the help of other teachers had managed to conjure in a bit of spare land nearby the school. They were to depart for the pool straight after breakfast and had to be ready.  
  
Hermione shoved on her modest purple two-piece bathing suit, covered it up with muggle clothing (as it was a fully muggle experience) and ran into the Great Hall, not because she was enthusiastic but because she had so much nervous energy.  
  
"Gosh Hermione," remarked Harry who was sitting in front of his already finished breakfast dishes, "You look almost, happy."  
  
"I'm not happy," Hermione replied in between mouthfuls of 'Bettle's Best- Cereal of Champions'. "I'm NERVOUS!"  
  
It appeared she wasn't the only nervous one though. The Great Hall was nearly silent except for distant murmurings of discussion. Students were admiring (or not admiring) other people's bathing suits and some were chatting about how good at swimming they were. Others were slowly turning a crimson colour as they had no idea what swimming required.  
  
Breakfast finished and at last Ron stumbled in.   
  
"Where in the world were you?" asked Hermione, standing from the table. The dirty breakfast dishes disappeared and before they knew it they were being prodded out of the Hall and into the waiting Carriages outside.  
  
"I overslept," confessed Ron. "I couldn't sleep last night and my alarm clock went off but I didn't hear it. It wasn't until it poured water on my face that I noticed."  
  
They tried to make their way through all of the crowds of students and found themselves an empty carriage towards the end of the line that seated four. Pushing and shoving, they claimed it to themselves and hopped in, hoping and praying that no one else would have to join them.  
  
Bad luck. Almost as soon as Ron had proclaimed, "Yes! No one else!" a certain dark haired boy clumsily poked his head in the open window.  
  
"Uhh... hello Ron, Harry, Hermione," said Neville Longbottom, another 5th year Gryffindor. Neville wasn't the most clever of students but he had a heart of gold and always meant well even if things didn't always go as planned. "All of the other carriages are full. May I sit in here with you?"  
  
Ron grunted and rolled his eyes as Neville heavily crawled over everyone before getting comfortable and settling down on the red leather seats.  
  
"Are you excited about the carnival?" asked Harry after a moment of silent rolling along.  
  
"Not really," admitted Neville. "I've never swum before although my grandmother told me in a letter that all you need to do is swim like a fish."  
  
"Uhh yes," Hermione replied. "Swim like a fish," she mumbled.  
  
They reached the swimming pool fairly quickly and everyone stepped out of the carriages pausing for a moment while they admired the decorations. Surrounding the pool were four areas marked out, each one for each house. You could tell which was which from the colourful streamers and banners hanging. The teachers sure had gone to a lot of trouble for this.  
  
Everyone noisily made their way to their own houses and somebody handed Hagrid a microphone. Hagrid was the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts and a dear friend. He was half-giant which meant he was about double the size of an ordinary man. Big and bushy though Hagrid was a very caring gentleman who did all he could to help Harry and his friends.   
  
"Ello," he greeted everybody. "An' welcome to teh Hogwarts Swimming Carnival. Can yehs all make yeh way to yeh house groups an' sit down. I'll be reading out teh events as teh come. First o' all, is teh 50 metre freestyle so could all of teh students enterin this please get ready. First will be teh Firs Years."  
  
Hermione shuffled nervously on the spot. All of this waiting was making it worse. She quickly stripped down to her bathing suit and tried to cover up with her pink and blue polka dot towel. But not quick enough as Harry and Ron both got a glimpse of a different side of Hermione. An almost... feminine side of her.  
  
"Nice suit," remarked Ron, not able to take his eyes off the female body in front of him.  
  
"Err thanks Ron," Hermione replied embarrassed and all too aware that both of her male friends were gawking at her body.  
  
She waited while they too stripped down to boardshorts and the three of them made their way over to the starting line of the pool. They watched as a eight very self-conscious First Year girls splashed their way down to the end of the pool. Only one of them seemed to know how to swim so she won by about three minutes and the rest of them fumbled and messily made their way, huffing and puffing. This was a sort of relief to Hermione as even she could do better than that.  
  
The First Year Boys were next and they too fumbled along except this time there were three boys who must have been taught at a young age. They dove into the water quite expertly and swam well to the finishing line creating a lot of drama amongst the houses. Students were supporting their house members with screams of encouragement from the side lines. By the time it was Hermione's turn to stand on the starting blocks, a couple of supporting students had already fallen into the side lanes and had to be fished out by an unhappy but slightly amused looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione leant over on the starting block, a new kind of terror gaining control over her body. She couldn't help but notice the way Dumbledore was paying a lot of attention to her. Did she look horrible? Was her nerves showing THAT much? Hagrid blew a high pitched whistle and they were off. Hermione forced herself into the water and heard faint 'Go Gryffindor!' screams in the distance.   
  
The feeling the water gave off was not what Hermione had been expecting. The water splashed over her body like a refreshing drink, and she felt herself relax into it. She swam along and could feel herself swimming faster and faster. Hermione almost felt like she had gills and swam, almost breathing in the cool water. Her body wanted to drink it all up and by the end of the 50 metres she touched the wall and looked up to find that she had come first. She watched the other competitors as they struggled to finish the length of the pool. She had been what seemed like miles in front too. This was very strange. Why had she finished already? What was she doing, being very fish-like? This was coming from a girl who HATED water. Hermione didn't have time to question though, she was forced out of the water and shoved onto a First Place podium along with a Ravenclaw girl in second and a Hufflepuff on Third. She was very relieved that no Slytherin's had placed. A blue ribbon was handed to her before she wandered over to the sidelines to cheer on Harry and Ron who were also in the 50 metre freestyle.  
  
"Go Harry! Go Ron!" she joined in the screaming. Ron and Harry were the best swimmers in their age group too. They were both equal, fighting each other for First Place. In the end, Ron just pipped Harry but they had many more races to go. They hopped out of the water and went through the same process Hermione had been through just a few moments before.  
  
But when they reached where she was standing, neither wanted to talk about their race and Gryffindor victory.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell was that?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"You were incredible!" Harry added. "I thought you hated swimming!"  
  
"I swear I thought you looked like a fish under that water!"  
  
"You were so fast! It was super human!"  
  
"You were lying when you said you were no good! Great Wizards Herms, you were amazing!"  
  
"I just don't understand!"  
  
Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who didn't understand though. Hermione also had no idea. She tried to explain this to them but they were interrupted by Timothy Wood, the newly appointed Gryffindor Sporting Captain. He was actually the younger brother of Oliver Wood, who had captained the Gryffindor Quidditch Team until he graduated. He still kept in touch with Harry through Timothy and Timothy shared his older brother's sporting abilities and good looks.  
  
"Hermione, that was great!" he exclaimed, giving her a friendly hug. Ron and Harry looked on, almost envious of Timothy.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed. It was no secret that Timothy was hot property amongst the ladies.  
  
"I had no idea you were such a swimmer. Would you like to enter some more events? I know you didn't put your name down for others but we're short of Gryffindor Girls, goodness knows where Parvati and Lavender have gone off to but I think you'd do really well. What do you say eh?" he asked, clipboard and pen at the ready.  
  
"Uhh.. okay.. sure," stuttered Hermione. Harry and Ron looked on, this time gobsmacked.  
  
"Great! You're a real champ you know Hermione?" Timothy winked at her. "How about the 100 metre freestyle, 100 metre backstroke, 100 metre butterfly and the 4 x 100 Gryffindor Girls relay?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, not believing she was agreeing to all of this. 100 metre would mean two lengths of the pool. She wasn't sure she would be able to pull off all of those turns like they did on the muggle television. Maybe she could go into the practise pool for a little while just to have a go.   
  
"Timothy," she asked, just as he was about to leave.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would I be able to have a go in the practise pool?"  
  
"Sure, hang on, come with me!" Hermione was led away by Timothy as Harry and Ron stood there in absolute awe. 


End file.
